


April Slutte Nighte - A Collection

by Izissia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Persona 4, Persona 5, RWBY, Soul Eater, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: So, the gist is people on my blog send me a name of a girl, and maybe if they really want to, a kink or two. And then I run with that, aiming to be incredibly slutty and promiscuous and things. This isn't the first time I've done it~ But HEY.INCLUDING~Weiss and Ruby get sent to an incredibly lewd detention, though Ruby takes to it like a slut to a cumbath~.Maka prepares for a mission by jerking liz and Patty off into her panties~.Pyrrha advertises for her cereal brand~.Yoko (Gurren Lagann) gets gangbanged on the deck of the Dai-Gurren~.Malon works as a cowgirl in the milk bar, the premium milk however has a transformative effect on its drinkers~Junko spreads despair throughout Hope Academy~The P5 girls have turned Japan into a casual sex world and get off on a train.Yukiko advertises the amagi inn~.Aaand, lastly, but certainly not least! Rise gets her fat ass stuck in a TV on the way into the Shadow World, Chie and Yukiko help her out~.





	1. Weiss Schnee - Wonderfully Lewd Detention

**Author's Note:**

> There's one prompt with Non-Con and two that are arguably Dub-Con.  
> The Weiss and Malon prompts are arguably dub-con, so be mindful~. The Junko one is very much non-con. Naturally the whole work is tagged, but everything else is 100% consensual!
> 
> Hi~! I'm doing this as a big thing with a number of chapters~ Let me know if you'd rather I just upload each prompt individually, and do them all as a series, or any other excellent ideas you might have, thanks~!

“Ruby be quiet!” the white haired princess hissed to her partner, “We’re in class.” the raven haired girl blabbed and blabbed, not even a swift strike to her side form Weiss’s balled up fist was enough to silence her.  
“Miss Schnee.” Glynda scowled at the front, “If you’re so bored of my lesson, perhaps you’d like a personal one in detention.” Weiss squeaked, shaking her head wildly. She tried to protest but only a horse little whimper escaped her face, “You too, Miss Rose.” Ruby however, smiled and nodded. A cheery grin on her face.  
“Look what you’ve done now. I’ve never been in detention before..” Weiss grumbled to her friend.  
“You’ll like it a lot!” Ruby giggled, “I know the way!” once class ended, Ruby skipped cheerily off towards her ‘punishment’. Leaving a dejected Weiss to hurry after her.  
“Wait what are you doing?” Weiss gawps as Ruby’s fingers slipped beneath her school uniform and she began to peel her panties down, stepping out of them and leaving the pink things discarded on the floor.  
“What’s it look like?” Ruby snorts, “Getting ready.” she swung the door to detention open, and the rush of carnal sex slapped Weiss right upside the face. She choked, of course she did, staring in disbelief as Ruby struts into the room full of bent over beauties getting absolutely, positively RAILED~.  
The school had taken an unorthodox initiative to tackling delinquency. Namely, no good delinquents like Ruby were offered up to honor students like cheap little fleshlights. The dark haired girl steps into the room, braces herself against a desk, rolls her hips up behind her and cheers, “Who’s next~?” her asshole was stuffed full of a thick, meaty girldick in the blink of an eye. The studious girl slamming her length into that bubbly butt.  
“Weiss?” Blake grins, sliding her barbed kittydick out of a kneeling delinquents face. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” she smiles, tongue dragging along her lips as thick ropes of cum drip off of her dick. Glynda’s chest pushed into the back of Weiss’s head, thrusting the girl into the room.  
“She’s not here to join you.” Glynda mocked, her fingers curling into Weiss’s stammering shoulders. “She needs to be punished.” Weiss found herself bent over towards Blake’s massive bright pink phallus, that candy coloured length soon skewered her face and scraped along her throat!  
“Mhmff! Hmfff!” Weiss gags slapping her palms against Blake’s bare ass and trying to compose herself. It was difficult, with her face full of cock!  
“Phyrra!” Ruby waves delightedly before SPANKING her own asscheeks! “I’ve got room for another in my ass!” she shimmies her hips from side to side as the red haired girl steps into the room, and was given her reward.


	2. Maka Albarn - Good Luck Outercourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maka Albarn has Liz and Patty jizz on her panties~. While she's wearing them, of course!

“It’s for good luck!” Maka smiles to her partner as she spreads her thighs apart and hooked her fingers through her panties, her thumbs hoisting the soft fabric towards the fat bludgeons of girlmeat that the Thompson Twins wielded!  
“Good luck?” Soul scoffs, “Have you done this before every mission?”  
“Mhmm.” Maka nodded, her trembling pink cuntlips oozing some wetness down her thighs as she smiled at her friends, “And we haven’t failed too badly yet!” splrt! Patty’s thick shaft sprayed a rope of preseed towards Maka’s slender frame, her fingers sinking into the girls A-Cup titties as she leans back against the wall.  
“Yeah, quit worrying~” Liz drools, thick and angry cumveins bulging out her prick as she pushes her shaft forwards and drags her length across Maka’s hairless folds. Maka rolled her hips right back into that cockhead, letting her labia folds wrap around the tip while she was jerked off into. “Don’t tell Kid though, he’ll blow a fuse trying to get our cumloads symmetrical.”  
“Uhuhuhu~” Patty giggled to herself as the pair surrounded and groped Maka all over! The blonde Meister moaning with glee as she holds her panties out for her good luck charm! Splrt~ Her dick sprays another rope~ And another, and another! With a happy moan Patty just began to shamelessly cream all over those strung out things. Hot thick ropes of gooey girlbatter stringing from the tip of her shaft all over Maka’s thighs and lap.  
Maka pushes down until just the tip of Liz’s shaft speared her folds before hoisting her hips up and letting that shuddering shaft slip free from her body! Splrt~ The first rope of Liz’s cock splays between Maka’s thighs, catching on the back of her skirt and making such a fine mess. She angles Liz’s shaft down to her cumfilled undies and begins to soak them through with wetness.  
Squelch~ She slips her panties up and licks her fingers clean, her panties painted white, almost entirely transparent thanks to the heavy thick cumload deposited into them, all over her crotch. Her cotton things clung to her cunt, several pungent ropes of cream ensuring they did just that. “All ready~?” she smiles, smacking her lips as cum drips between her legs.


	3. Pyrrha Nikos - Solo Advertising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pyrrha makes an advert by bouncing her body around for a camera~

“Like this?” Pyrrha questioned as she lowered her ass and presented a eager peace sign to the camera.   
“Yeah, just like that~” the directors voice smiles and Pyrrha gave a swift nod.   
“Hello there, I am Pyrrha Nikos! And I have the opportunity of a lifetime for you.” the squatting redhead recited her lines as she hooked her fingers into her shirt and ripped it down! Boi-oing! Her massive, rounded mammaries sprung free as she began to bounce her high heels beneath her, her titanic titties sloshing and swaying before her, the girls fingers trailing along her chest and teasing her fingertips along her peaky little nipples. Her huge sagging tits peaked with royal pink areolas, contrasting so beautifully with her pale fingers.   
Her bright red skirt was lifted from the sheer weight of her ass while she recorded the advertisement, “One lucky customer who buys my cereal…” she scrunched up her face as she struggled to remember her lines, the director before her held up a card. “M-Marshmallow flakes!” the girl continues, “Gets to win an all expenses payed date with me! Pyrhha Nikos!” she pinches her nipples as she shakes her ass, sticking her tongue out eagerly!   
Her hips begin to sway, causing her bouncing udders to swing pendulously before the camera, sloshing to and fro like the rest of her body, a downright hypnotic display! “So please! Buy lots and lots of them to increase your odds! And get to meet me! Your role model!” her tongue protrudes from her face. Pyrrha more than eager to prostitute herself! Splrt~ Splrt~ Thick white ropes of cream strike across her face and tits from off-screen, “Yummy! Delicious!” the redhead’s acting was only the tiniest bit wooden, she wasn’t really suited to this life, was she~?   
Well, a paychecks a paycheck~ The ad was certain to be popular~.


	4. Yoko Littner - Gangbang On The Dai-Gurren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko gets gangbanged by a bunch of fat dicked girls, and Nia's thick horsecock.

“Ready, everyone?” the redhead girl struts onto the bow of the ship, the hot sun blaring down on her bikini clad frame. The best and the brightest, and also the most hung, of team Gurren had been summoned per Yoko’s orders, the Dai-Gurren waddled gladly beneath them as Yoko brought her palm SMACK down on her fantastic tits! “Then, we can begin!” the girls gawped and stared at those heaving watermelons, Yoko’s fat fucking udders stretching out her bikini to their limits! And once she spanked them~? And set waves apon waves of her curvaceous titflesh rippling against itself. Wobbling rolls of her creamy, soft titflesh CLAPPING into itself before their very eyes~? Oh of course they were fucking hard.   
Yoko began to lower her ass down, down, spreading her thighs out as she squats beneath her team of volunteers. THWAP~ The first girl can’t take it, her throbbing phallus strikes against one of Yoko’s tits, “There we go!” the gang bang Littner cheers, rolling her chest into the others touch she let that cock drag across the curvature of her chest, smearing her perfect rounded bust in an excess of preseed. Her bikini slipped around the tip and swallowed that length down.   
Seeing how eagerly Yoko responded to the drooling, musky slab of girlmeat had the others stripping down in the sun! THWAP! THWAP~ In grand total, three throbbing poles of dickflesh struck against Yoko’s tits, the squatting redhead reaches towards the crew and began to pump and jerk two fat cocks in her hands.   
“Nhnfff~” one of the girls whines, slipping her length beneath Yoko’s bust, and hoisting that shaft up and up. Hefting Yoko’s obscene mound with her shaft before her drooling cock slips free, and she’s made to release that fat mound. The dick between her tits starts to pump and thrust, Yoko administering a triple titjob while she jerked off two eager lengths.   
“Ahh…” Nia smiles, flipping her skirt up. THWAP~ Yoko flinches from the weight of that massive, flared length that struck against her asscheeks! The blondish girl pumps into her asscheeks, Yoko swings her ass back and bounces her asscrack against that length, her shorts snagging on the flared tip ,revealing more and more of her whale tail and jiggly cheeks.   
“Damn girl!” Yoko huffs, peppering the dicks before her face in kisses, “How’d you get away with hiding that~?” thick cockheads, all human aside from Ni’s drooled all over Yoko’s body, one snatching her bikini down and swiftly replacing the flame-pattern thing with that eager cock. It burrowed against her nipple and thrust against her chest, those bouncy tits soon doused completely with a hot, steamy load! “What’re you waiting for~?” Yoko moans, shimmying her shorts down juuust enough to reveal her winking pucker, her thong snatched to the side. “Gape my ass~!”   
And so Nia’s fat fucking horsecock would do just that. Yoko wasn’t walking away from her gang bang with an inch of flesh uncovered.


	5. Malon - Cowgirl At The Milkbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malon works as a Cowgirl for the Milk Bark, including dispensing fresh milk and all that. The most expensive thing on the menu has some wonderfully transformative effects on a patron, turning her into a cowgirl as well~.

“Eep~!” Malon giggled as her ass was struck, the moocow waitress purred down at the groping girl. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.” she smiled, setting the plate down on the couple’s table, her heavyset tits dangling before the other’s fingers, “Touching usually costs extra~.” she teases, smiling at the pair, “Two Chateau Romani’~ Fresh from the source!” Malon smiles as she begins to wobble her high heel clad self back. Atop of her head a cute lil’ headband sat, with tiny white horns jutting up from her long flowing redhair. Her thick and round ass swallowed her cowprint bottoms down. Bottoms was a strong word, it was basically a thong. On a nice day she could be described as ‘bikini’d~ But today, she looked extra curvaceous today, so the tiny cowprint fabric wrapped around her tits could most certainly not be called a bikini~.   
After all, bikini’s can hide the areolas of the freckled cow that wears them. Clap, clap, clap. Each and every step had her huge asscheeks clapping together, sadly the band hadn’t started playing yet, so the waitress’s steady CLOPS were about all the music the milk bar had. Though, the quiet chatter made for a pleasant noise. She returned behind her counter, “Need a top up~?” she smiled down at an inebriated blonde. The girl nods, and Malon slips her bikini to the side. Groping and squeezing at the base of her fat and full bust, a steady stream of her golden cream began to pour from her nipple~ The lactating cow filling up the milk-jug of her client, and all for a single red rupee, slipped into her chest. What a steal~ Malon smiles down at the other as her lips latched onto the glass, and she chugged that still warm cream down.   
“Nhnnn.. This stuff’s, good…” the gropey girl from earlier moaned as her throat began to bulge. Ulp~ Ulp~ The glass was lifted towards her face, the finest, 200 rupee-est cream made her insides burn with desire, and her head swim with delight. She chugs and chugs the glass down, her eyes rolling in their sockets. “Moo… Moo-oore~” she shuddered and moaned. R-Riiip, her outfit couldn’t contain the swelling arousal that came from beneath. Malon began to giggle as the couples adorable date became so much hotter! Rrrrrrip! The girls shirt tore apart, her heavily swollen chest ripping her fancy attire apart! She claws at her chest, her partner stares dumbfounded and more than just a little aroused! Cute horns sprouting atop the brunette’s hairline. Thwap~ Her tail spanks against her ass, the frayed tip slapping her jiggly cheeks, she gropes and kneads at her chest, “Mooooo~!” she howls in delight, a second set of tits sprouting from beneath her own~   
The fingers that clawed at her chest latched in eagerly and she gushed milk shamelessly. Malon smiles, tottering over on her high heels~ She latched a collar around the newly formed cow’s neckline. Malon giggled down at her date, the braindead cowgirl dragged to her hands and knees and lead by Malon to a back room. “It’s good milk~” the bikini clad waitress teases.


	6. Junko Enoshima - Despair At Hope's Peak Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING~ Cock TF~ NON-CON.  
> Junko fucks Aoi super hard, fills her with despair, then has her BETRAY~!! Kyoko Kirigiri and fucks Kirigiri too. Only, Kyoko doesn't get off with just being a braindead sleeve like Aoi, she's assimilated into Junko's dick, far too lewd.

THWAP! THWAP! THWAP! Aoi’s eyes widened as Junko sheathed her tremendous pale spear deep, deep into her ass! “Upupupupu~!” the megalomaniacal despair queen howls with laughter, her wild pace only quickened as she deposited an incredible load of her hot, thick cream into Aoi’s cunt!  
The girl tried to fight it, to withstand it to the last! But her womb being blasted by thick, pungent ropes of Junko’s immense cumload! Her poor little head couldn’t take it. The swimmer’s body trembles, her pupils dilated, and despair took over her. Every thought of resisting or fighting back melted away, and she began to roll her hips sensually back onto the other’s cock, “Thank you, Mistress.” the newest recruit moans, cum bubbling from her tanned snatch around Junko’s throbbing pale pole. She couldn’t even remember how she wound up in this situation, all she knew was that her life belonged to Junko now~  
Schloooorp. PWAP~! Rearing her hips back, Junko’s shuddering girlcock retreats from the other’s folds, and the last of her ropey load spanks Aoi’s ass. "Hrmmm~“ Junko sighs, leaning back, she drops her fat pale ass down onto her seat, and spreads her thighs apart. "Go fetch Kyoko for me.” she batted her hand dismissively, naturally she took to this role with ease.  
Aoi nodded, her cunt stretched wide, hot thick streaks of that fertile goop oozed down her thighs and strung onto the ground beneath her. Her shorts and panties getting splattered, even before she slipped them back on. Naturally the obedient and docile Aoi fetched the detective for her superior.  
She held her down when Junko began to defile her as well. For a few brief seconds, Aoi wondered just how many others were willing to die for Junko, before Kyoko’s earsthaking howl snapped her right back to reality. “You’ll enjoy it soon enough.” Aoi soothed the other, Junko went for Kyoko’s ass, while Aoi held her fingers flat into the shaking desk!  
“Oh yes, she will~” Junko mocks, her pelvis landing SMACK against the pale detective’s jiggly booty. “Because I’m not just going to breed her ass~ She’s going to get to knock up all her friends!”  
“Nhnnhn! What are you.. Saying?!” Kyoko gasps out, her teeth still gritted as she struggles beneath the overwhelming pair. “Ghkk.” she shudders as her ass slaps into Junko’s lap. Those thick, rounded nuts bludgeoning into her cunt. Junko began to lift her hips, hoisting Kyoko at first onto her tippy toes, and then higher, and higher. Her booties were dangling off the ground beneath her, she couldn’t stop the model’s frantic fucking!  
“Upupupup~ It’ll be clear, soon enough~” an evil glint flashes across Junko’s eyes, and Kyoko chokes, she can taste something, in the back of her throat. And she knows it’s the other’s precum, but.. How was it spilling from her mouth? Oh god. Her asscheeks had been pounded into such a wobbling, trembling, pudgy soft mess that it was downright dissolving, dissolving and melting right into Junko’s fat nuts! “You can’t!” Kyoko chokes as her face spills yet more preslop.  
“I am~” Junko mocks. Ripping Kyoko’s outfit from her, thick cumveins could be seen bulging through Kirigiri’s frame, she began to shake her head desperately as Junko claimed her body, and melded it into her own! “Upupupup~!” Junko’s laughter grew all the more ecstastic, Aoi grew all the wetter, as Kirigiri began to shudder, and tense and.. SPEW~ A massive load of Junko’s engorged balls! It sprays from her face while her body shrinks and melds, her thighs joining Junko’s own, her whole being melted away into making her superior queen’s fat cock all the fatter~  
Splrt, splrt~ The last of Junko’s cumload strikes all over the desk before her. She tries to wrap her fingers around her extra large shaft, but fails completely. Tutting and shaking her head, “Clean that up.” she points to the cumstained pile of clothes, and the desk she’d totally ruined. The only signs of Kirigi that remained were her booties and skirt, pooling in cum.


	7. Makoto Niijima - Casual Sex On a Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Phantom Thieves have turned Japan into a casual sex society, so Ann, Haru and Makoto get off casually on a train with passerbies.

Makoto smiled at her friend, Ann. Things had really taken a change for her. From the boring and stuffy class prez to the secret savior of justice, a phantom thief! The train sloshed and jostled, bumping her hip right back into the other’s frame, “You know.” Makoto moaned happily, her cheeks flushed pink, “It was a lot of work, but I think it’s payed off.” sat on the seat beneath her a studious first year loudly inhaled Makoto’s throbbing shaft. The phantom thieves were more than capable of stealing anyone’s hearts, but convincing the whole of Japan that sex was as normal as brushing their teeth~? Now that had taken a lot of long, hard work in mementos.   
“Oh yeah, totally!” Ann smiled, brushing a bang of her gorgeous blonde locks from her face, her own towering spire sunk deep, deep into the seated girl’s face. Ann reaches down, and clutches at Makoto’s fingers, Ann’s thrusts were long, drawn out, she really savored this strangers throat, Makoto however knew she had to be done in time for classes! So she pumped her prick eagerly into her girl’s face. The train shuddered again as they came to a stop, the doors hissing open, nobody reacts at all to the twin dicks defiling the seated cuties. “Oh, Haru!” Ann waves to their friend. The diminutive and sweet girl waves back, her dangling length striking against her thighs as she struts towards the others.   
“You two started without me?” Haru giggled gently.   
“It looks like you started without us!” Ann moans, “Where’s your pants?” she cocks as her balls slap into a girls chin.   
“Oh dear!” Haru looked genuinely mortified, “I took them off to-.” as she spoke, the train doors hissed shut again, the worrying Haru quickly tried to lunge back to the station, all but bending herself over and shaking her bare ass at her teammates. “My pants!” Haru whines as the train headed off to their next station.   
“Relax~” Ann moans, leaning over to give that ass a firm smack! “Your ass is like, totally amazing anyway!”   
“Ah!” Haru pants and bites her tongue, “Can I really spend the whole day naked?”   
“Naked from the waist down.” Makoto corrects, letting out a happy moan while she piledrivered into a seated girl’s face.   
“I don’t see why not!” Ann giggles, “If it gets bad, I’ll hide your butt with my lap~” Ann winks at the other, Makoto gasps harshly, a thick torrent of her potent, creamy seed flooding her eager cocksock’s face. Each little throb of her dick was another hot, chunky rope.   
“Indeed.” Makoto nodded, her shuddering cock slipping free from the seated girls face, potent ropes of her cream splattering well, everywhere~. “If anyone gives you any trouble.” Makoto turned to face Haru completely, her length still twitching, slathering Haru’s ass in a few streaks of cum, “I’ll deal with them myself.”   
Ann smiles and thanks the girl for her suckjob, tugging her panties up beneath her skirt, she sunk her fingers right into Haru’s cummy ass. “Me too~!” the blonde cheers, hopping off the train with her besties in toe. Headed to a totally mundane day of classes.


	8. Yukiko Amagi - Whoring Out For The Amagi Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukiko in some incredibly revealing clothes advertses the Amagi Inn, by taking some cute girls throbbing poles~.

Yukiko’s ridiculously high heels clicked along the path beneath her, a smile creeping onto her face as she waved down her nearest customers! “Hello there!” the barely dressed girl beams. “Have you heard of the Amagi Inn?” she beams, her headband affixed to her luxurious raven coloured locks. Her bounding tits swallowing up the ridiculously tiny bright red bikini. Her asscheeks got much of the same treatment, guzzling down the skimpy fabric beneath. Her boots up to her knees, almost. And her crotch covered by some fishnet bottoms. Not that they hid a thing.   
Strung around her waist several condoms dangled, some used, most used actually. The stench of cum hit the cute girls Yukiko was flagging down like a hot, sticky drug. Before they knew it they went from disgusted with the snow-white girl’s stripper attire to beyond aroused! Their skirts lifting, straining from the weight of their totally aroused cocks. “The Amagi Inn has a host of features!” Yukiko smiled while she was bent over the park bench, a thick throbbing pole slips beneath a hole in her fishnet pattern, the bulbous tip of that drooling dick forcing her thong to the side and stuffing her rim full of that eager girlcock!   
“Promise me you’ll visit!” Yukiko cheered, thrusting her wobbling ass right back into the other’s body. The second girl tried to press her cock against Yukiko’s barely concealed cuntlips, but the slender fingers, manicured with bright red nails coiled around her dick, and she smiled, “You can only bareback me at the inn~.” a ruby red condom was slipped around that dick, and THEN she was free to stuff the girls cunt full of her eager slab. “Unf, anf!” Yukiko let out her whole advertising spiel while she was bent over and fucked! The total strangers soon bursting deep into her body. Her asshole filled, her doughy cheeks slathered with cum.   
The crimson balloon within her cunt inflated and bulged, she slipped the rubber off and began to tie a knot at the base, letting the girl soak her thighs in the last of her cumload, “Thank you very much!” Yukiko smiles, slipping the filled rubber onto her belt. “Please tell your friends to visit the Amagi Inn!”


	9. Rise Kujikawa - Stuck in a TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On their way to rescue Kanji, Rise's wonderfully wide hips get her caught in the TV! Thankfully, Yukiko and Chie are behind her to help her out~.

Midnight, the TV rippled as Yu and Yu and Yosuke vanished into it. The investigation team had fully formed by now, let’s say they were on their way to rescue Kanji, which meant a nice steamy bathhouse!   
“Hey!” Rise gasps, her face jutting out into the locker room, she peeks back over herself to see she was sticking out of a wall, and totally, completely stuck! “Your TV’s too small!” the girl pants, shooting a glare right up at her ‘senpai’.   
Her legs kicked and dangled, Yukiko and Chie gawped at how those ample hips were far too large for the smaller than usual TV. Her long socks pulled right up to her thighs, the faintest hints of that idol backside peeking at them from below. “What?” Yosuke gasps, “You’re stuck! No way!” the cocky thing steps towards the dangling Rise, his eyes drift over her body to see that her waist was totally non-existent. The locker room wall shimmered faintly around her, desperate to let her through but.   
“Ah!” Rise jolts upright and her face flushed pink, her thighs spread apart as Chie STRUCK that fat ass that was dangling from the TV! “Oh! Chie-chan! Not so rough!” Rise grunts, her hips began to sway to and fro, her legs melting apart for the eager girls behind her.   
“What’s going on?” Yosuke gave a suspicious glare, Risette chewed on her bottom lip and folds her arms beneath her dangling tits.   
“Unlike your worthless self, Chie… At least, it feels like Chie, is trying to lodge me free! Hrmph!” Rise definitely recognized the distinctive girth of Chie’s cock, her skirt flipped upwards and her pantied asscheeks wrapping around that shaft!   
“Well in that case, I’ll pull you.”   
“D-Don’t you dare!” Rise pouts, rolling her hips upwards to grid right back into Chie’s cock. SMACK! She bites her tongue and stifles a moan, her backside struck all over again. “They clearly know what they’re… Doing~!” her eyes went wide and her body lurched forwards, her asshole swallowing Chie’s cock! “Hah!” she gasps, “See?!” the force of the pump had shoved the faintest hints of her childrearing hips through the wall, her toes curled as she worried that Yu and Yosuke might get to see her orgasm face!   
And soon from the looks of it! Her features flushed and her cheeks burned scarlet red. Chie had tottered onto her tippy toes to slam her dick deeper into that ass, freeing up Rise’s cunt beneath for Yukiko’s snow white cock. That unconquerable length slips into her sopping wet folds, letting her pelvis slap into her girlfriends ass, while the bowlcut tomboy pummeled that rear!   
“Nhnnhn.. Hahnn…” her palms came to rest flat on the wall beneath her, grunting and gasping spit flew from her face. Her cunt milking Yukiko’s cock as her body was rocked deeper and deeper into the wall. Chie’s fingertips could be seen emerging through the wobbling surface of the locker room wall, pulling back on Rise’s hips so that she didn’t fall through. Not till she was pumped full of cum at least~.   
“That’s it Chie-chan! And Yukiko too~ Oooh~!” Rise braced herself against the wall as she gushed her wetness freely before Yu and Yosuke, the boys just gawped down at her with a perplexed look.   
“Must be the heat getting to her.” Yosuke shrugged as Rise’s blush grew deeper by the second. Yukiko’s cock soaked to the bone while the idols ass clamps around Chie’s cock! Splrrrrt~ The pair began to orgasm in tandem, the overwhelming pleasure whiting Chie’s mind out and leading to Rise slipping all the way forwards!   
THUD! She hit her knees, cum pouring from her stretched holes, quickly being caught by her panties as she struggled to yank them up beneath her skirt! She leans behind her, back into the wall. It was like being in a gloryhole~ Two detached floating cocks spraying their cumload all over her back. “What’re you staring at?” Rise pants for air, “We don’t have long!” shooing Yosuke and Yu from her, she turned around, and peppered the anonymous gloryhole dicks in kisses, cum dripping from her back.


End file.
